Cappuccino Kissed Chocolate and Raspberry Delight
by somersaulter
Summary: [birthday!fic] Dean doesn't really like cake.


**Title:** Cappuccino-Kissed Chocolate and Raspberry Delight  
**Warnings:** None really. Just cuteness.  
**Summary:** Dean doesn't really like cake.**  
A/N:** Yes. Another birthday fic.

* * *

When Dean was six, he declared that birthday cakes are only meant for toddlers, geeks, sissies, and girls in general, therefore successfully eluding them for the next twenty one years. For course he continued to choke out the money to buy one for Sammy for all the years, tormenting him by selecting those with the silliest name ever, Chocolate and Cherries Sweetness, Double Raspberry and Blueberry Ultimate Temptation, and whatsoever.

When Sam turned 18, he went as far as to get those porno cakes made in the shape of a naked woman. Sam had stared at the cake for a full five minutes speechless before they had to shove it into the kitchen cabinet when their father came back from his reconnaissance trip slightly earlier than planned. Of course, Sammy refused to touch it the following morning. And of course, Dean came back from another day hunting with his father to find a huge portion missing. Sammy said he was hungry from all the studying and there was no other food. Bullshit.

So on his 28th birthday, he crawled out of bed just like any other day to find Sam already up sitting at the table, sipping coffee and surfing the internet, no doubt for porn. He stumbled across the room to his brother, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then he stopped short. Sitting among the research is a round dark chocolate colored... cake. Topped with plenty of whipped cream. With the words 'Happy Birthday Dean'. And a ridiculous small fairy figurine holding a single small white candle, smiling innocently up at him.

"It's called Cappuccino-Kissed Chocolate and Raspberry Delight," his brother spoke nonchalantly, continuing to type away at the laptop without looking up at him.

One part of him desperately wanted to dip his fingers into the rich white of the whipped cream. Another wanted to pick up the cake and toss it in the general direction of his brother. But he did neither. He blinked several times and cleared his throat before heading to the bathroom to clean up and change, picked up his coffee sitting next to the offending brown lump of baked dough, and ushered his brother to head out to continue their investigation. Sam picked up his laptop, and with the ghost of a smile, left the motel room while Dean held on to the door. Dean caught sight of the cake one last time before he slammed the door shut.

After dinner, they went back to the motel. The day had went fairly well. The investigations were heading somewhere, and neither one of them brought up anything about the little abomination in their room. While Sam was in the shower, Dean flipped on the television. Nothing quite caught his attention as much as the cake on the table. Estimating that it would take Sam at least five more minutes in the shower, he hovered over the cake, poking experimentally at the little figurine.

What the hell was Sammy thinking? Cappuccino-Kissed Chocolate and Raspberry Delight?

Taking one last stray glance at the bathroom door, he dipped his finger into the whipped cream and stuck it into his mouth. Hm. He smacked his lips, savoring the flavor. That was actually good. He peeled away at the cake this time and crumbs littered the floor as he brought it to his mouth.

The bathroom door opened and Sam stepped out. The air was silent for a moment, filled with the humid rush of steam and the sweet sting of soap. Then Sam's roar of laughter tore into the room.

"I was hungry!" Dean protested.

Sam clutched his towel to him like it was life support. Dean dipped his fingers into the cake and flicked them over in Sam's direction. One blop of whipped cream landed squarely on Sam's cheek. Incredulous, he wiped it off and tasted it tentatively on his outstretched tongue. Then Dean started laughing and Sam stumbled over and both of them reached for the cake and the room erupted into chaos.


End file.
